Big Brother: ThunderClan/Finale Week
Who do you want to WIN? (note: this will not effect the result) Ashfur Bluestar Brambleclaw Cloudtail Hazeltail Icecloud FINALE WEEK, SINGLE EVICTION (Ft. Squirrelflight) Voice-over: Welcome to the FIRST EVICTION OF THE WEEK! Please welcome the host of this show, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: It's finally here! It's finale week! WHO'S EXCITED! Crowd: MEEEEEEEEE! Daisy: Well, the excitement is about to end for one cat, because they're about to be evicted! Who's it gonna be? Oh and by the way it can be anyone but Hazeltail. Producer: DAISY! Daisy: Ok, ok, let's look at the voting lines (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) ??? 20% ??? 11% ??? 23% ??? 15% ??? 18% ??? 13% Daisy: Ok, so we've got the next ad to vote, so who wants the numbers? Random apprentice: MEEEEEEEEEEE! Daisy: (purrs with amusement) Ok, here they are! Voice-over: If you want... Daisy: I WANNA READ THEM! Voice-over: Fine... Daisy: If you want ASHFUR to win, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS ASHFUR to 161 661! If you want BLUESTAR to win, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! If you want BRAMBLECLAW to win, dial 1902 55 71 04! Or SMS BRAMBLECLAW tro 161 661! If you want CLOUDTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! If you want HAZELTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! (gets out mind control device) DIAL THE NUMBER! Producer: DAISY! CHEATERER! :O Daisy: If you want that loser ICECLOUD to win, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! We'll be back after the break! Daisy: We are back peopelza! And now, it be time... TO SAVE A KITTEH! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: WASUUUUUUUUUUUUP? Housemates: NOT MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! Daisy: That's my thing! D: Anyway, I'm here to save a cat. Remember housemates, this is in NO particular order. One cat who is still in the running to win Big Brother is.... Hazeltail: Is it me? XD Daisy: NO TALKING! Cloudtail: Yeah, suddup. Hazeltail: D: Daisy: (gasp) RUDE! Cloudtail: Sorry. Daisy: One cat who is still in the running to win is... CLOUDTAIL! Cloudtail & Hazeltail: WOOOOOOOOOO! Daisy: Ok, we're gonna go to a break to make this show longer, so bye now! Housemates: Nuuuuuuuu! Daisy: We're back once again! Crowd: LE SAFE CAT! LE DO IT! Daisy: Fine... (Daisy crosses to the house) Housemates: SAVE ANOTHER ONE! Daisy: Magic word? Brambleclaw: Please save another one Daisy! Daisy: I shall. In fact, I shall right now. Everyone: Woooooo! Daisy: The next cat safe is... THE COUCH! Everyone: TRICKER! D: Ashfur: (attempts to maul Daisy) Bluestar: You can't maul a screen! Ashfur: D: Icecloud: SAVE A CAT! NOT A FURNITURE! Daisy: Fine. We shall save another one. The cat safe is... ASHFUR! Ashfur: YES! ASHFUR HOLMES SOLVES ANOTHER CASE! Thankye viewers! Bluestar: SAVE ME NEXT! Daisy: We're going to an ad break! Bluestar: Nuuuuuuu! Daisy: And once again, we return! Who will be the 3rd cat safe? (everyone yells out their fave) Daisy: Well, let's cross to the house and find out! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: It's time to save cat 3! Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Daisy: The next cat who is safe is... YES! JUST WHAT I WANTED! THANKYOU PUBLIC! Everyone: What? Daisy: The next cat safe is... Hazeltail! Hazeltail: WOOOOOOOOOO! Daisy: And now time for ANOTHER ad break... Housemates: Nuuuuu! Daisy: We're back, and it's time to save the fourth cat! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Here we are, ready to save cat number FOUR! Bluestar, Brambleclaw & Icecloud: Tell us who! Brambleclaw: Please. Daisy: Ok, so the next cat that is definitely safe is... BLUESTAR! Bluestar: Awwwwwww yeah! Ashfur: Wooo! Watson! Daisy: Icecloud, Brambleclaw, that means one of the two of you is about to become the next evicted cat, We'll find out who, after the break. Brambleclaw: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US? Icecloud: Hey, you didn't cry! Brambleclaw: I DIDN'T CRY! Icecloud: H-5! (they Hi-5) Brambleclaw: Wooo! Daisy: Stay tuned to find out wether Icecloud or Brambleclaw will become the next cat evicted Daisy: We're back, and now it's time to find out who the next evicted cat is! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: It;s time for the moment of truth... (eyes cloud) Icecloud, Brambleclaw, one of you are just seconds away from keaving the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to win, it's time to go... Brambleclaw! Icecloud: :O Brambleclaw: (cries) Icecloud: Hey, don't be upest! You made it to 6th place! You beat Sandstorm! Big Brother: Brambleclaw, you have 10 seconds to leave the house. (everyone gets up) Brambleclaw: (starts nomming on his gummy bears) (doors open) Brambleclaw: Bye everyone! Icecloud: Bye buddy! Ashfur: Bye! Bluestar: Goodbye! Hazeltail: Bye! Cloudtail: Bye! (Brambleclaw exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number twelve, BRAMBLECLAW! (Brambleclaw walks on to stage, eating gummy bears) Daisy: Brambleclaw, how do you feel about making it to 6th place? Brambleclaw: Good, I guess. Daisy: We have a special guest for you. Brambleclaw: Who? XD Daisy: SQUIRRA! (Squirrelflight walks on to stage) Brambleclaw: SQUIRRAAAAAAAA! Squirrelflight: Brambyyyyyyy! Brambleclaw: Come sit next to me! Squirrelflight: Ok (Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight sit down) Brambleclaw: (starts eating gummy bears again) Daisy: Do you want to see the voting lines? Brambleclaw: (too busy eating gummy bears to reply) Daisy: Brambleclaw? Squirrelflight: Bramby? Brambleclaw: What? Squirrelflight: Daisy's talking to you. Brambleclaw: What? Daisy: Do you want to see the voting lines? Brambleclaw: YES! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines; they read) BRAMBLECLAW 11% ??? 13% ??? 15% ??? 18% ??? 20% ??? 23% Brambleclaw: Why do the other's still have question marks? Daisy: 'Cause then we'd be giving away the winner Brambleclaw: Who's gonna win? Daisy: I can't say Brambleclaw: But... I wanna know who wins! (starts throwing tantrum( Daisy: Fine! I'll whisper (whispers to Brambleclaw) Brambleclaw: Oooh! Daisy: Well folks, I'm Daisy, and Brambleclaw has just been evicted. Tune in tomorrow for the season's first and only DOUBLE EVICTION! Goodnight every cat! Squirrelflight: Brambleclaw, say goodnight. Brambleclaw: Goodnight! FINALE WEEK, DOUBLE EVICTION Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the DOUBLE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello every cat and welcome to the DOUBLE EVICTION! Crowd: Wooooooooo! Daisy: After today, we'll have our FINAL THREE! One of whom will win the title of Big Brother: ThunderClan! Crowd: Woooooo! Daisy: Wanna seee the voting lines? Crowd: Wooooooo! Daisy: Can you stop saying that? Crowd: Saying what? Daisy: Wooooooo! CRAP I SAID IT! D: Crowd: Wooooooo! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) ??? 23% ??? 21% ??? 22% ??? 20% ??? 14% Daisy: Someone is definitely in danger, but the other 4 are neck-and-neck! Here are the numbers you need to vote for your favourite, you have untill the ad break is over to vote! Voice-over: If you want ASHFUR to win, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS ASHFUR to 161 661! If you want BLUESTAR to win, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS BLUESTAR to 161 661! If you want CLOUDTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! If you want HAZELTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 08! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! If you want ICECLOUD to win, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! Daisy: We'll be back right after the break! Tanglefrost: Are your hiccups annoying you? Brambleclaw: Hic! yes! (cries) Tanglefrost: Have you tried EVERYTHING to get rid of them? Brambleclaw: Yes! D: Tanglefrost: Then you need the HIC-AWAY 2000! Brambleclaw: What's-hic!-that? Tanglefrost: The HIC-AWAY 2000 is built from the latest technology and is guarenteed to scare them right out of you! Look, just press this button and hey-presto! (presses button) (high pitched laser noise) Brambleclaw: AAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE! D: Hey they're gone! Tanglefrost: See? It works like magic? Brambleclaw: Where can I buy this machine? Tanglefrost: Order it by the phone on 1300-HICAWAY for 3 easy payments of $33.33 or just pay in full for $99.99! And even better, if you order within the next 20 minutes, we'll get you a second one FREE! That's right, absolutely FREE! warning: We are not responsible for any death or serious injury you may expirience by using this machine, nor are we responsible for anything Bluestar may do to you with this machine if you anger her. Daisy':' We're back! Now, let's cross to the house to reveal one cat that is safe! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: Well, 2 days away from the finale! I'm here to tell you one cat who will DEFINITELY be in it. Remember this is in no particular order. The cat who is definitely in the finale is... ASHFUR! Ashfur: :O :O I MADE IT! OMSC Daisy: Well, we shall be back after ze break to save a second cat! Daisy: And we're back! Let's save a second cat! (crosses to the house) Daisy: It's time to save a second cat! Everyone: Yaaaaaaay! Daisy: Again, in no particular order, the cat that is DEFINITELY in the finale is... ICECLOUD! Icecloud: WHAT? :O Ashfur: Icecloud... WE MADE IT TO THE FINALE!!!!!!!!! Icecloud: Yaaaaaaay! (starts dancing with Ashfur) Bluestar: Aww, you guys are so ''cute together! Ashfur & Icecloud: WE'RE RELATED! Daisy: Now... For the moment of truth... We shall be back after the ad break to evict the first of 2 cats. Bye now! '''Sales Guy: HUGE SALE! HUGE SALE! HUGE SALE! ' Right now, you can buy 50 packets of matches for FIFTY DOLLARS! THAT'S ONE DOLLAR PER PACKET! Ferncloud: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (buys every packet of matches in the shop) Sales Guy: Oh... Uh... I guess the sale's over then. Daisy: We're back now, and it's time for the first cat to get tossed out! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hey housemates! Housemates: Hey! Daisy: Let's get down to business. (eyes cloud) Cloudtail, Hazeltail, Bluestar, one of you is just seconds away from leaving the Big Brother house. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to win... It's time to go... NO! D: It's time to go... HAZELTAIL! D: Hazeltail: This is another fake eviction right? Big Brother: No, we already had one of those. Get out. Hazeltail: D: (doors open) Hazeltail: CLOUDTAIL! MY LOVE! LEMME KISS YOU! Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAH! D: Big Brother: Leave now or security will throw you out. Hazeltail: D: (Hazeltail exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number twelve, HAZELTAIL! Hazeltail: MUM! XD Daisy: My Hazeleh! :D Hazeltail: Wooooo! 5th place! Daisy: You beat your brother! Hazeltail: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Daisy: Wanna see the voting lines? Hazeltail: Sure! ??? 23% ??? 22% ??? 21% ??? 20% HAZELTAIL 14% Hazeltail: Oh cool! Daisy: Now remember, someone else will be evicted tonight. Hazeltail: CAN IT BE CLOUDTAIL!? XD Daisy: We'll see. Anyway, your limo is waiting. Goodbye! Hazeltail: Bye mum! Daisy: Well, one down, one more to go. Come back after the break to see who makes the finale... and who falls at the final hurdle. Daisy: We're back people! Or cats... Or whatever you are. Let's cross to the house and reveal our final 3. (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Helloooooooooooooooo? Housemates: Are you ready to gooooooooooooo? Daisy: No, but one of you will be. Housemates: D: Daisy: (eyes cloud) Cloudtail, Bluestar, for one of you, the final 3 awaits. For the other, eviction. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to win, it's time to go... Cloudtail: Not me. Not me. Not me. Daisy: It's time to go... BLUESTAR! Ashfur: WATSOOOOOOOOOOON! D: Bluestar: HOLMES! D: DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! Big Brother: Bluestar, you have been evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave the house. (doors open) Bluestar: Goodbye Holmes! Ashfur: GIVE ME YOUR EPIC HAT! (chases after Bluestar) Bluestar: QUICK! SHUT THE DOOR! (Bluestar exits) Daisy: Please welcome, evictee number thirteen, BLUESTAR! Brighty: Nuuuuuuuuuu! (gets out laptop and edits BBRC) Tangle: Nuuuuuuu! (deletes edit) Brighty: Nuuuu! (re-edits) Tangle: (hits Brighty with laptop) Bluestar: Weird sight... Daisy: Hey, nice hat! Bluestar: Thanks! Daisy: How do you feel about coming in as an intruder, and getting 4th place? Bluestar: It's awesome! I BEAT FERNCLOUD! See? Evil wins sometimes! :D Daisy: Wanna see the voting lines? Bluestar: Sure! ??? 23% ??? 22% ??? 21% BLUESTAR 20% HAZELTAIL 14% Daisy: Who's your pick to win? Bluestar: You know, I hope Ashfur wins! Daisy: Why? Bluestar: Because Ashfur Holmes ALWAYS wins! Daisy: Well folks, I'm Daisy and we are down to the final 3! Now, tomorrow is a Daily show, and the day after that is the finale. I'll see you then! Goodnight, every cat! Bluestar: Goodnight! FINALE WEEK, DAILY SHOW Voice-over: It's the housemates final full day in the house, and they're being treated to a... Gourmet breakfast. Icecloud: We made it to the final day guys! Ashfur: Final three! Cloudtail: And I'm not even supposed to be here! This is awesome! Hey, Ashfur, are you gonna make me nachos? 'Cause, you know, it's the final day and all? Ashfur: We'll see my friend. Icecloud: I thought I'd be gone in the first week. Final 3, wow! Ashfur: Remember how we all thought Hollyleaf would win? Icecloud: Yeah, and she was one of the first to go! Big Brother: All housemates, to the lounge. Cloudtail: What's going on? (in the lounge; there is a table of food containing carrots, nachos & rainbow ice-cream) Icecloud: (gasp) CAAAAAAAAROOOOTS! Cloudtail: (gasp) NAAAAAAACHOOOOOS! Ashfur: (gasp) RAINBOW ICE-CREAAAAAM! (everyone runs to the table and starts nomming on their favourite food) Cloudtail: NOMNOMNOM! Ashfur: Hey, can I have some nachos? Cloudtail: Can I have some ice-cream? Ashfur: Sure! (they swap food) Icecloud: Does anyone want a carrot? Ashfur & Cloudtail: Yuck! Icecloud: Carrots are not'' yuck!' (3 hours later) Big Brother: Housemates, you look bored. Want something to do? Cloudtail: YES! Is it more nachos? Big Brother: No, you had that. Icecloud: What then? Big Brother: You get to watch the brand new season of The Avocado Busters! Ashfur: Oh awesome! I love that show! (TV comes on) Cloudtail: AVOCADO BUSTERS! WOOOOO! Icecloud: THIS IS AN EPIC SHOW! (1 hour later) Ashfur: I'm bored. I'm gonna go outside (goes outside) Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cloudtail and Icecloud come running out) Cloudtail: What? Ashfur: A JUMPING CASTLE!!!!! XD Cloudtail: AWESOME! (belly flops on the jumping castle) Jumping Castle: MWA HA HA! TIME TO FEAST! (starts swallowing Cloudtail) Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIE FROM BEING EATEN BY AN EVIL JUMPING CASTLE! D: Icecloud: What a stupid way to die... Ashfur: ASHFUR HOLMES, TO THE RESCUE! (jumps on jumpiung castle) Ashfur: LET GO OF HIM! Jumping Castle: TIME FOR THE MAIN COURSE! (starts swallowing Ashfur) Ashfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAVE ME ICECLOUD! Icecloud: Of all the jumping castles, Big Brother had to get the evil one! (deflates jumping castle) Jumping Castle: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu! D: Ashfur: You saved me! XD Where's Cloudtail? (Cloudtail's muffled meows are coming from inside the castle) Cloudtail: Someone get me out of here! Ashfur: I'll save you! (saves Cloudtail) Cloudtail: I can't wait to get out of this creepy house! Icecloud: I can't wait till the finale! Ashfur: I can't wait to WIN! FINALE WEEK, FINALE Voice-over: 13 weeks ago, 16 housemates entered the house. ''' '''One by one, they began to leave (FLASHBACK) Daisy: It's time to go... Squirrelflight!! ...Longtail! .... Brackenfur! Voice-over: and soon, the end was in sight. But Big Brother had one last shake-up for the house (FLASHBACK) Daisy: Please welcome the returning cat... Cloudtail! Voice-over: This season, we saw rilvalries, betrayals, love and much more! And now, after a monsterous first season, we're down to the FINAL THREE! ASHFUR... ICECLOUD... CLOUDTAIL... One of these three cats will become the first ever winner of Big Brother: ThunderClan. But who? Well, you're about to find out, because the Finale starts... NOW! (Daisy walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello every cat and welcome to the BIG BROTHER FINALE! Crowd: WOOOOOOO! Daisy: Tonight, we're gonna bring back every guest, and every housemate for one MASSIVE SHOW! Crowd: YEAAAAAAAAAH! Daisy: But first... Let's look at the voting lines! (Daisy crosses to the lines, they read) ??? 33.6% ??? 33.3% ???3 33.1% Daisy: That's very close! The voting lines stay open untill the NEXT BREAK, so right now, every vote counts! For the final time this season, here are the numbers YOU need. Voice-over: If you want ASHFUR to win, dial 1902 55 71 01! Or SMS ASHFUR to 161 661! If you want CLOUDTAIL to win, dial 1902 55 71 05! Or SMS CLOUDTAIL to 161 661! If you want ICECLOUD to win, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! Daisy: See you after the break! Daisy: Welcome back! The voting lines are closed, and your winner has been decided! But before we find out, please welcome EVERY GUEST WHO FEATURED IN SEASON ONE! (slowly, one by one, all the guests come back) Daisy: Where's Willowpelt? She featured. (American Horror Story Music starts playing) Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HORROR MUSIC! (Willowpelt sprints on to the stage) Willowpelt: WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAI! OMG HAI EVERYONE! THIS IS MY UNICORN! HE LIKES TO EAT RAW EGGS AND BROKEN GLASS FOR BREAKFAST! IS THERE ANY COFFEE IN HERE? I NEED COFFEE! (shakes Daisy) GIVE ME SOME COFFEE! Daisy: You're hypo enough. Willowpelt: COFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Daisy: Fine, it's there. Willowpelt: COFFEEE! I'M COMING MY LOVE! OOH, A POTATO! (eats potato) Daisy: Eww... that's been on the ground. Willowpelt: POTATOOOOOOOOOOO! (starts frothing at the mouth) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAH! Willowpelt: I'M A PSYCHO RABID WILLOWPELT! TIME TO EAT EVERYONE! (bites potatos) OM NOM NOM NOM! Daisy: Security! Get her out! (a rabid Brokenstar comes and drags Willowpelt out) Willowpelt: GO ASHFUR! (Willowpelt is gone) Daisy: Glad that's over... Niall Horan: Aww! What a lovely pack of kittys! Nightshimmer: (gasp) NIALLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Niall: Oh no, the creepy stalker cat! (runs) Nightshimmer: Come back, my beautiful leprechaun! Niall: ONE DIRECTION! SAVE MEEEEEE! (Nightshimmer chases Niall out of the building) Producer: Nightshimmer, come back! You're needed for a scene! Nightshimmer: But Niall! Producer: But scene! Nightshimmer: Fine... (sadly walks back on stage) Brighty: If you do anything Daisy, I have an entire bowl of maltesers to throw at you... Daisy: Eeeeeep! (hides) Dan Kuso: Why am I here? Rainsplash & Roboflight: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! (chase after Dan) Dan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs out of building) Rainsplash: MARRY ME DAN! (chases Dan outside) Robo: No, MARRY MEEEEEEEEEE! (chases Dan & Rainy) Daisy: WHY ARE ALL THE GUESTS RUNNING OUT OF THE BUILDING!? D: Oh well. Mosseye: Abracadabra! (throws wand at Daisy) Daisy: (grabs mirror) HAHA! MIRROR REFLECT! (magic reflects on to Mosseye) (Mosseye turns in to a squirrel) Squirrel-Mosseye: Nuuuuuu! (runs) Jetfeather: A SQUIRREL! XD (sprints after squirrel) Squirrel-Mosseye: AAAAAAAAH! (magics back in to self) Jetfeather: (pounces on Mosseye just as she turns back) Mosseye? Where's the squirrel? Mosseye: I was the squirrel! Jetfeather: (gasp) Nooooooo way! (eats Mosseye) Mosseye: Nuuuuu! (claws hole in Jetfeather's stomach and escapes) Jetfeather: Nuuuuuuuu! I'm dying! AAAAAH! THE PAIN AND THE AGONY! D: Brighty: Oh no, someone help him! Firestar: Behold, mighty Firestar, to the rescue! (trips over own tail) Fuzzypelt: (dies laughing) Firestar: It isn't funny! D: Fuzzypelt: Yes it is actually! :D (laughs like maniac) Jayfeather: Get out of the way, for I am a medicine cat! (trips over) Fuzzypelt: (dies laughing) Brighty: FIne, I'll save you! (Stitches up Jetfeather's stomach with malteser stitches) Brighty: Ooh, yum! Maltesers! (eats stitches) Jetfeather: Nuuuuuuu! D: (starts bleeding) Daisy: Nuuuuuuuuu! NO ONE CAN DIE ON BBTC! Spottedleaf: Let me help! Sandstorm: GET BACK HERE, FLUFFY CUDDLY TOY! Spottedleaf: Nuuuuuuuu! (is dragged away) Jetfeather: CAN SOMEONE HELP ME BEFORE I DIE? Crookedstar: Quick! Call 911! Brighty: GET BACK TO BBRC! Crookedstar: But I wanna help! D: Brighty: NOW! Crookedstar: (walks away sadly) (Cinderstar comes on) Cinderstar: I'LL SAVE YOU JET! (red ball comes flying past) Cinderstar: Ooooh, red ball! (runs off) Jetfeather: HEY! I'M DYING OVER HERE! Snowfur: Fine, I'll call 911! (dials 911) Snowfur: We need an ambulance at BBTC studios ASAP. Jetfeather is bleeding badly! 911: Ambulance on their way. (ambulance comes in) Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TWOLEG MONSTER! D: (Scarletpaw comes out) Scarletpaw: MOVE! MOVE! (gets out stretcher) Is he breathing? Mosseye: He just stopped! (Mintleaf appears and gets out a pokemon ball) Mintleaf: Gotta catch em... Scarletpaw: (punches Mintleaf) MOVE! (gets in to ambulance and drives off) Daisy: Well, I think we need an ad break to clean all this up! Come back after the break, where we will start introducing housemates, and make the final eviction for BBTC Season 1! Daisy: We're back, and everything's cleaned up... sorta. Anyway, since all the guests have come back, let's introduce evictees number one, two & three, Squirrelflight, Longtail & Brackenfur! (Squirrelflight, Longtail and Brackenfur come out. Brackenfur Gangnams on to stage with Sorreltail) B, L& S: HI! Brackenfur: Oppa Daisy style! Sorreltail: Yeah! Daisy: That song's old. Brackenfur: D: Daisy: So, Squirrelflight, how did it feel to be the first evicted. Squirrelflight: Embarrasing. THEY TEASED ME! D: Daisy: THAT WILL NOT DO! I'm calling Mousewhisker Producer: BAD DAISY! (smashes phone) Daisy: (mauls producer) Anyway, how are you Longtail? Longtail: I GOT MY BOOKS BACK! :DDDDDDDD Daisy: How wonderful! Longtail: Did you know that I had an apprentice? Daisy: (gasp) NO! Who? Longtail: Swiftpaw. Daisy: Who? Longtail: He died. Daisy: D: Longtail: MAH SWIFTEH! D: Daisy: What have you been doing since you left the house Brackenfur? Brackenfur: I've been Gangnaming all over the world! Daisy: AWESOME! Mousewhisker went to one of your shows, he said it was great. Brackenfur: Oh by the way, I ran in to your German cousin Daust. She said you owe the Mafia $750,000,000 which you spent on cookies. Fuzzypelt: (dies laughing) You did what? Daisy: Leave me alone, I like cookies! D: anyway, since we're done talking, go sit on the stools of loserdom. (Squirrelflight, Longtail & Brackenfur sit on the stools of loserdom) Daisy: Please welcome evictees four, five & six, Dovewing, Whitestorm & Hollyleaf! (Dovewing & Whitestorm come on) Crowd: BOOOOOOO! Whitestorm: Are you booing me!? D: Crowd: NO! Dovewing: YOU RUINED MY LIFE! (jumps on Brackenfur) Brackenfur: Nuuuuuu! D: Daisy: SOMEONE STOP THEM! TEAR THEM APART! TEAR THEM APART! Whitestorm: (grabs Dovewing by her ears and throws her in to the crowd) Crowd: WOOOOOOOO! Dovewing: Nuuuuu! Fuzzypelt: WHITESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM! (tackle hugs) Whitestorm: Uh... Hi? Fuzzypelt: My big strong hero. I love you! Whitestorm: That's nice... Fuzzypelt: We'd be perfect together! Whitestorm: AAAAAAAAAH! (runs out of building) Daisy: WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING OUT OF THE BUILDING!? D: Brighty: Hey, where's Hollyleaf? (Mission Impossible music starts playing) Nightshimmer: HERE WE GO! XD (Hollyleaf swings in on a rope) Hollyleaf: Holleh le le! Holleh le! (Hollyleaf lands) Nightshimmer: HOLLYLEAF!!! XD Hollyleaf: Ooh, a fan! (hugs) Nightshimmer: HOLLYYYYY! (squeezes) Hollyleaf: NO SQUEEZY! (headbutts Nightshimmer) Nightshimmer: Nuuuuu! my nose! D: Hollyleaf: Sorry XD Daisy: Well, now that I've talked to all of you, feel free to sit on the stools of loserdom. (Dovewing & Hollyleaf sit on the stools of loserdom) Daisy: Ok, please welcome evictees number 7, 8 & 9, Berrynose, Lionblaze & Sandstorm! (Berrynose, Lionblaze & Sandstorm come out) Daisy: MAH BERREH CHERREH! (starts licking Berrynose) Berrynose: Mum, we're on tv, go away! D: Daisy: BUT I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOO! Fuzzypelt: BERRYNOSE! XD (tackle hugs) Berrynose: It's always nice to meet an adoring fan. Of course, I have so many, Fuzzypelt: MARRY MEEEEEEE! Berrynose: No. Fuzzypelt: D: (runs out of building) Daisy: Can everyone please stop ''running out of the building? Anyway, Lionblaze, most people had you as the favourite to win BBTC, were you shocked to leave when you did? Lionblaze: Of course I was! For I am the noble Lionblaze, I'm better than everyone at everything. Daisy: O...kay. Say, Sandstorm, that's a nice Spottedleaf you have there? Can I hold it? SandstormL No! My Spottedleaf! Mine! Get your own! (snarls) Spottedleaf: Help me! Daisy: Anyway, go sit on the stools of loserdom. Spottedleaf: HELP ME DAISY! D: Daisy: Me? But I can't even fight! Spottedleaf: (bleep) you. Daisy: (gasp) A SWEAR! D: SPOTTEDLEAF SAID A SWEAR! (Berrynose, Lionblaze & Sandstorm sit on the stools of loserdon) Daisy: Please welcome the last 4 evictees of the season; Ferncloud, Brambleclaw, Hazeltail & Bluestar! (all 4 walk on to stage) Bluestar: TIME TO TEAR THIS CAT APART! (jumps on Ferncloud) Ferncloud: Nuuuuuuu! Help meh! D: Daisy: BROKENSTAR! (rabid Brokenstar comes on to stage) Brokenstar: Roooooooar! Break it up kitties! Bluestar: AAAAAAAAH! BROKENSTAR! Brambleclaw: (noms on gummy bears) Daisy: MAH HAZELEH! HAAAAAAI! (licks) Hazeltail: STOP IT! D: Daisy: Sorry. Brambleclaw: (gasp) Squirra! Squirrelflight: Bramby! (they hug) (helicopters circle the studio) Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAH! SKY MONSTERS! Everyone: AAAAAAAH! Hollyleaf: Oh no, the CIA found me! CIA guy #1: Hollyleaf, paws up! We have you completely surrounded! Holllyleaf: Well... You leave me no choice. Everyone, attack! (everyone starts fighting) Brambleclaw: Stay away from my daughter! CIA guy #2: Get out of the way! (hits Brambleclaw in the face with a gun) Brambleclaw: MY FACE! IT'S BROKEN! D: (cries) Ferncloud: EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! (fighting stops) Ferncloud: Say sorry to Brambleclaw! How could you be so dangerous, hitting someone with a gun? CIA guy #2: Sorry Ferncloud: That's better. Continue! (fighting starts again) Hollyleaf: I'm outnumbered! I'm gonna go down! D: Nightshimmer: Not if WE have something to say about it! (epic rock music starts playing) Nightshimmer: (warps to centre stage) I'm Nighty! Brighty: (warps to centre stage) I'm Brighty! Nightshimmer: And we're... Both: THE AVOCADO BUSTERS! (epic guitar solo) (Nighty and Brighty take out their avocado guns) Nighty: Ready Brighty? Brighty: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (madly fires avocado gun) (avocados take out 5 CIA agents) Brighty: Score! Nighty: DIE CIA! (fires avocado gun) CIA guy #3: (catches avocado and starts eating it) Nighty: What... You can't eat the avocados! CIA Guy #3: Why not? Nighty: They aren't even real avocados! They''re acid mixed with dynamite, gunpowder and food colouring! CIA Guy #3: Why didn't you tell me before I ate the avocado? (explodes) Hollyleaf: Thanks Avocado Busters! (swings away on rope) Everyone: Bye Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf: (swings back) I realised I forgot to play my theme music.Sorry! (mission impossible theme plays as Hollyleaf swings away) Hollyleaf: Holleh le le! Holleh le le! CIA Guy 1: CRAP! WE LOST HER! Daisy: Well, now that we've introduced all guests and housemates, it's time to make the final eviction! Come back after the break to find out who goes! Daisy: Welcome back! We're about to cross LIVE to the house to see who goes! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hello housemates! Housemates: Hi! Daisy: Housemates, as you know, there must be a 1st 2nd and 3rd place. One of you is seconds away from leaving the Big Brother house. I can tell you, that there is only 0.2% seperating 2nd and 3rd place. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to WIN, it's time to go... CLOUDTAIL! Cloudtail: Nuuuuuu! D: Big Brother: Cloudtail, you have been evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave. (doors open) Cloudtail: I guess I have all the nachos I could want now XD (Cloudtail exits) Daisy: Please welcome, the 3rd place getter in Big Brother: ThunderClan, CLOUDTAIL! (Cloudtail walks on to stage) Hazeltail: CLOUDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! (starts making out with Cloudtail) Brightheart: WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY MATE!? (slaps Hazeltail) Daisy: Don't slap my daughter, Half-face! Audience: (shocked gasp) Berrynose: No she di'n't! Brightheart: What did you call me? Daisy: Half-face. (Brightheart jumps on top of Daisy) Brightheart: I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! Daisy: Security! (rabid Brokenstar re-appears) Brokenstar: I swear I am not paid enough for this. (drags Brightheart out) Brighty: NO ONE insults Brightheart. NO ONE! (mauls Daisy and throws her off the stage) Daisy: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! Brighty: I've been waiting all season to do that! Cloudtail: Um... Can we cross to the voting lines? (Cloudtail looks at the voting lines, which read) ??? 33.6% ??? 33.3% CLOUDTAIL 33.1% (ambulance comes back) Everyone: AAAAAAAAH! A TWOLEG MONSTER! Scarletpaw: Just to let you know, Jetfeather is alive and well. Everyone: Woooooooo! (Daisy wakes up) Daisy: We'll be back after the break to declare the winner of Big Brother: ThunderClan! Daisy: We're back, and now... We are going to find out the winner... Cat: Excuse me? (Daisy turns around; Mistybird and The Super Hot Ginger Cat are standing behind her) Mistybird: How come ''we ''were never featured? SHGC: And how come you didn't bring me with you as your date to the finale Lionblaze? We're over! Lionblaze: Nuuuuuuu! D: Mistybird: And Daisy... I have a little surprise for you! Daisy: Is it cookies? PLEASE be cookies! :D Mistybird: Say hello to Mr. Whippy (draws out whip) Daisy: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Mistybird whips Daisy 5000 times) Daisy: I've been whipped 5000 times! D: WHY? Mistybird: 'Cause I hate you. OMSC HAZELTAIL! Hazeltail: Why did you whip my mum? Mistybird: Cause she sucks. Hazeltail: D: Mistybird: I'm so excited to meet you! We're gonna be buddies! Hazeltail: No we aren't. Mistybird: D: SHGC: Should we beat her too? Mistybird: Yes. Let's get her! Hazeltail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs out of the building) Daisy: STOP RUNNING OUT OF THE BUILDING!! D: Great, now we have to have another ad break! D: Come back after this one and we'll find out the winner of BBTC! Daisy: It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for... We're about to reveal the winner of BBTC! (crosses to the house) Daisy: hey guys! Ashfur & Icecloud: Hi! :D Daisy: I'm here to reveal the winner of Big Brother: ThunderClan. I can tell you, there was only 0.3% difference in the voting tallies. After receiving the highest number of votes to win Big Brother, I can now reveal, the winner of Big Brother ThunderClan is... ICECLOUD! (Icecloud's mouth drops open) Ashfur: Say, that's a mighty big mouth you've got there. Icecloud: I won... I actually won. Ashfur: You won! Big Brother: Congratulations Icecloud, you have won Big Brother. It's time for the 2 of you to leave the house. (doors open) Ashfur: I came second! XD (Ashfur exits) Icecloud: I still can't believe I won. (Icecloud exits) Daisy: Please welcome, the RUNNER UP of Big Brother: ThunderClan, ASHFUR! (Ashfur walks on to stage) Daisy: Hello Ashfur! Ashfur: Hello! Daisy: How does it feel to come second? Ashfur: It feels AWESOME! Daisy: That's nice. (Scarletpaw comes on to stage) Ashfur: Scarletpaw!? Scarletpaw: I saw what happened to your epic hat, and I wanted to give you a new one. So here you go. (hands epic hat) Ashfur: EPIC HAT!!!!!!!!! XD Daisy: And also, you get one more prize. As reward for coming second, you win $10,000 to spend on ANYTHING! Ashfur: Twoleg money! Yaaaaaaay! Daisy: Please take a seat while we bring out Icecloud. Ashfur: Ok! Daisy: And now, please welcome the WINNER of Big Brother: Thunderclan, ICECLOUD! (Icecloud walks on to stage) Crowd: Icecloud! Icecloud! Icecloud! Daisy: Welcome back! Icecloud: Thanks! Ferncloud: MY BABY! Icecloud: Hi mum! Ferncloud: I'm so proud of you! You did it! Icecloud: Wooooooooooooooo! Daisy: And as a reward for winning, you get $100,000 to spend on ANYTHING! Icecloud: TWOLEG MONEY! :D Daisy: Now, it's time to look at the final voting lines... (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ICECLOUD 33.6% ASHFUR 33.3% CLOUDTAIL 33.1% Icecloud: Wow! Ashfur: So close! Cloudtail: Hey! Where's my prize for coming third? Daisy: Oh, you get this. (throws nachos) Cloudtail: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! Thanks Daisy! Daisy: Well folks, I'm Daisy, and Icecloud has just been declared the winner of Big Brother: ThunderClan! For the final time this season, goodnight every cat! Everyone: Goodnight! Come back for Season 2! (meanwhile, outside the BBTC Studio) Niall: Aw, she'll never find me here! Nightshimmer: NIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Niall: Oh crap. Nightshimmer: LOVE ME! Niall: You're so adorable! (hugs) Nightshimmer: I GOT HUGGED BY NAILL HORAN! AAAAAAAAH! (faints) Niall: You ok kitty? (in Dan's car) Dan Kuso: Phew! Glad to get away from those guys! Now to begin my 5 day drive back to Tokyo. (Rainsplash pops out from the glovebox) Rainsplash: Hi Dan! Dan Kuso: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! D: (Roboflight pops up from the back seat) Roboflight: Hi Dan! Dan Kuso: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics